It's wrong to love you
by Susuki6789
Summary: Kendall is in love, but he can't love the person he's in love with. It's wrong... He can't love him, not him. No, he can't love his...stepbrother... Kames AU an possible Cagan
1. Chapter 1

After the great Review from Love Sparkle, I have decided that this story is staying and I have made some edits to it and there and new bits and pieces that you guys might want to read!

Still love you Lovesparkle, my guardian angel :) PS, you get to choose which story I update next! I will have the new update for you as soon as possible :) *heart*

* * *

Chapter 1

"James, wake up, you're going to be late for work." Kendall nudged. He looked at James, his soft brunette hair covering his eyes, casting long mysterious shadows on his beautiful tan face. Kendall wanted nothing more than to touch him and feel the softness of his skin against my fingers and then kiss his swollen lips awake. _No! You can't think that!_

"Mnnn.." James buried his face further into his pillow, covering his face completely from Kendall. "Five more minutes..." He mumbled.

Kendall let out a little smile, even after all these years, James still acted like a baby when he was half asleep. "Jamie, you are going to be late, don't you have a board of director's meeting at 8:00am?" Kendall asked. He looked at the clock and it was 6:45am, a genius idea shit him and he liked messing with James, so why not? "It's 7:45, NOW!" Kendall yelled into James ear

James shot up. His, normally styled hair was pointing in all directions. The grogginess he felt seconds ago was replaced with a surge of adrenaline. He shot out of bed and ran to the bathroom; Kendall watched his mischief unravel before him. James put his toothbrush into his mouth and then run back into his room, taking his black business suit out, with his dark blue, silk black tie and a white button up shirt. He started to hap-hazardly dress, with his left arm in his white shirt and his pyjama bottoms on the floor, with his feet trying to put on his suit pants. He was frantic and I know that was mean, but if you could see this, it would be so worth it.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Kendall couldn't help it, the laugh wouldn't stay in! "HAHAHAHAHAHHAHA"!

"Why are you laughing? Why the hell didn't you get me up sooner?! I am going to be so late! KENDALL!" James screamed at Kendall's craziness, trying to bring him back to reality, where he was probably going to scream at him more.

Kendall couldn't speak and he felt the air quickly being knocked out of his lungs…_Oh God! Not now…._His lungs started closing up and his throat swelled. His hand went to my throat, trying to claw at it, hoping that it would open James' eyes on Kendall panicking, not registering what was going on.

"C….cann…..n't bre…..reat…." Kendall managed and James went flying to his drawer and pulled out one of the many inhalers he had hidden around the house. He brought the inhaler to Kendall's mouth and hugged his waist, trying to get to calm Kendall down. Kendall took in a long deep breath with his inhaler, feeling the air coming back into lungs. His eyes were dilated with shock, his inhaler was still at his lips, and finally his breathing was beginning to come back. James let out a sigh and held on to him. He hugged Kendall and held on tight. Giving him sweet words of encouragement and cooing that everything was going to be alright.

"Kenny, are you okay?" He asked with hazel eyes full of concern.

Kendall nodded and rested his head on James' shoulder, trying to live in the moment. I loved him against me. It felt good, so good. His heat on _my body_…_No! You can't! Stop it!_

"I guess I should call in and say I'm going to be late." James said, sighing, running a hand through his hair, while the other still clutched onto Kendall's back.

Kendall gave James a sad look and eyes almost filled with tears he looked up at James, who was still worried about how he was feeling. "Sorry, I lied. It's not 7:00am yet. You still have time to get ready."

James gave Kendall an angry look, his eyes popping out in disbelief and then came the scary part, his eyes turned calm, too calm. "Not cool." He said. He took a deep breath and continued dressing. Once he was fully dressed he went back into the bathroom, leaving Kendall in his room to wait. It was never a good thing when James Diamond left the room, slightly angry. IT's always calm before a storm.

He came back in, shaved, brushed and ready for the day. He fixed his hair, which he always had to have perfect and stood in front of Kendall, towering him. "That was stupid, not only did you make me think that I was going to be late for work, but you also caused yourself to have an asthma attack!

Kendall looked down at his feet and played with his inhaler. "I'm sorry Jamie…I wanted you to wake up…" he whispered in his cutest baby voice, not meeting James' eyes.

"There are easier ways to wake me up,_ without_ giving yourself an asthma attack." He said, calming down a little. The tone of his voice suggested that he wasn't going to rage for much longer.

**Kendall's POV**

I finally looked up to him, giving him my best puppy dog eyes, I had been training with Katie on those and she got everything with those eyes, they actually do work on James.

He blew a sigh. "Don't look at me like that. You know I worry." He said. He cupped my face and looked into my green orbs. I love it when he does this.

"I know." I whispered

"Okay." He said and started walking towards the door, expecting me to follow. I did.

We got down to the kitchen and Katie was already there, along with Sebastian, our butler, but honestly, he was more like a replacement dad. I took a seat next to Katie on the counter and James sat next to me.

"Good morning Sirs." Said Sebastian.

"Good morning." We said in unison.

"Morning Big brothers." Said Katie

"Morning" we said, again, in unison.

Sebastian made pancakes for breakfast and I helped myself to two and gave James four. I've lived with the guy for eight years; I know how he likes his breakfast.

We talked while we ate, Sebastian gossiping with us, he knew a lot about our lives, it's not like we hide anything from him… only the things that shouldn't be said… and we laughed, a lot, until the clock struck 7:15 am. I know we are fast eaters.

"Do you guys need a lift to school?" asked James.

I looked at Katie, she shook her hear 'no.' I didn't mind driving, but I hadn't seen James in two weeks…I missed him. _DO you not see how wrong that is?!_

"No, it's fine. I'll drive." I said, slumping my shoulders slightly and reaching for my bag that I had put in the kitchen when I got up. I was sad, sue me! I wanted to spend time with James before he had to fly off to another country or come back home with another girlfriend and ignore me!

"Okay, I'll see you guys later. Kendall, good luck during your game! Katie, kick the other candidates ass for class president's and Sebastian, are you sure I can't make you not leave us?" he asked.

"Sorry sir. I am getting old and I have already found you a replacement butler and I think Miss Katie and Mister Kendall will suit to him very well." He assured James and continued cleaning the kitchen.

James let out a sigh. I knew how he was feeling; again, another part of our family would be leaving us. "Well, okay. I'll see you later then. Bye guys, have a good day." He said and turned his back and headed for the door.

"You too." The three of us chirped in and that was that.

Katie and I said our goodbyes to Sebastian and told him what time we would be back. He told us that the new Housekeeper/Butler was starting today, so we shouldn't be alarmed if there was someone new.

Katie and I got into my car and headed off to school.

**Line break**

"You know…" She started, taking her eyes off the road and looking at me. "It's obvious that you are in love with him."

WHAT? I hit the brakes and thank god we lived in secluded area in California and thank god there were no other cars around. The car came to an abrupt stop. My hands tightly gripped the stirring wheel and slowly, I turned to my 16 year old step sister, mouth gaping like a fish. My heart was pounding out of my chest…

"KATIE!" I yelled.

"I'm just saying…and…ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL US?" She said, holding on to the dash board for dear life. She was panting slightly, trying to regain her breath.

"Ho….w.w. did you know?" I could feel the familiar compression in my chest…

"I've known since…you know…You were there, no matter how many times James cussed at you or insulted you or shoved away, you kept going back. I'm his real sister and I was terrified of him. I see the way you look at him, Kendall. I know you love him…more than a step-brother should." She said, searching for my eyes, which I fastened to my hands.

"Yeah…that's the thing, we are step-brothers. We aren't meant to have that kind of relationship…and he treats me like nothing more than a brother…"I whispered

"You know he's dense, you have to spell out that you love him or else he's clueless. And…technically you are still Kendall Francis Knight. You didn't change your name…and neither my father nor your mother is here…so you guys aren't family." She explained.

"That's the thing. I wouldn't be here if I wasn't family. If I was just a friend and those events happened and I lost my mother and you lost your father… he wouldn't have even batted an eye at me. If I wasn't family he wouldn't care about me! Katie, if I wasn't part of this family I would have nowhere else to go. I don't want James to hate me and I don't want to leave this family…yet."

"What do you mean YET?" She screamed. Tears were swelling in her eyes. WOAH. Katie never cried, never. The only time she did was when we lost…. I reached over to hug my baby sister and kissed her forehead.

"Awe Katie, don't cry…you know it's going to happen."

"Why'd you want to leave us?"

A pang of tightness shot up my chest. "No, no! I didn't mean it like that! I'd never leave you! You're my precious baby sister…it's just…."

"So you are just going to sit there and watch him fall in love with someone else, while you try and deal with your broken heart?" she looked up at me and glared. The tears in her eyes still visible, but substantially reduced.

"Yeah, that sounds about right." I said, giving her one more kiss and put the car back into gear. I looked over at Katie, who was still analysing me. "Katie, please don't tell him." I begged

"I know, Sebastian and I were just wondering if you were ever going to confess and I have money riding on this." She said, playfully. Katie's back!

"Se….e..bastian knows? How long and how much?"

"I figured it out first and when Sebastian came to work for us he figured it out too and I have 50 riding on this." She said

"I'm guessing that you want me to confess to him as soon as possible?" I asked "What's Sebastian betting? Never?"

"Well, my bet's on you confessing, Sebastian's bet is on James confessing."

The tightness in my chest increased and there it was, my lungs dried up, my chest burned_, another asthma attack_, but this time Katie saw the signs and handed me my inhaler, from her bag. You might be wondering why she has one of my inhalers, it's because I have asthma attacks way too often and I tend to forget where I keep my inhalers, so James bought a whole lot and put it around the house, so that whenever I had an attack, I wouldn't have to go back to my room and hunt for my inhaler. He made Katie carry some around too… Only _family_ would do that.

My breathing returned to normal and I turned to Katie once again. "Uh…um…why would James confess?" I asked, he didn't have feelings for me! And he was straight as a ruler! I think…

"Well, you saw his last girlfriend, right? Jo Tyler. Well did she remind you of someone?"

I thought for a minute, even tapped my fingers on my chin! "Katelyn Tarver?"

"It's you, you dolt!" Katie snapped, figuring that I would take a life time to figure it out, she wasn't wrong. I refused to believe that James could have those feelings for me…because those are only fairy tales.

"Huh? No! She was so pretty and she looks nothing like me!"

"Let's look at the facts. Was she blonde? Check. Was she sweet, sincere and laughs at all his lame jokes? Check. Did she tolerate his obsession with mirrors? Check. Did she have bushy eyebrows, but not as monstrous as yours? Check. Need I say more, big brother?"

I was simply speechless.

**Line Break**

We arrived at school, Katie ran off with her friends and I made my way to my locker and I found Logan, my best friend there, waiting for me…well he was on the floor, reading one of his huge ass medical books.

"Oh My God, Logan! They know! They know I'm in love with him!"

Logan looked up from his book and his eyes shot open. For some reason, his normal chocolate eyes looked sadder in the past few weeks. "Who's 'they'? And are we talking about him _him?"_

"'They' as in Katie and Sebastian and yes him _him!" I whisper yelled._

**Sebastian's POV**

"So, you will be staying in this room." I pointed at the second guest room, which was right next to my room, in the extended corridor, above the Kitchen. "Your duties are to make the Sirs and Ms Katie's meals, drive them, if need be, take care of the other workers and the rest of the house cleanings are left to the maids." I explained to the new Butler.

"Okay, is that all?" he asked

I nodded. "I'll be here three more weeks and I teach you everything and please don't hesitate to ask if you need anything or if you are unsure of anything."

"Okay, thank you." He said, looking around the kitchen. "So what are the owners like?" He asked, tracing the counter top, like he was trying to memorize the pebbled design or like he was nostalgic about something. I couldn't put my finger on it. He seemed like an energetic man and solemn.

"Well, I guess, if you are going to be part of their lives, you have to know everything in detail. But, please, don't say anything about it in front of the Sirs. Ms Katie, sure, but not in front of the Sirs.." I said again

He nodded. He signed up for a fat five year contract, so he was going to be involved in their lives, whether they liked it or not and he was a good man. He was also clean… well clean enough to harm this family. As a butler, you learn how to do background checks, to make sure your family isn't in harm's way. I love this family and I do treat them like they were my own, it could be because of all they had been through, but over the few years I have gotten known them, they have really grown on me. I'm getting old and it is time that I spend time with my 'real' family and let others take care of them, lord knows that they need more people in their life.

"Ms Katie and Mr James are siblings and Mr Kendall is their Step-brother. Kendall's mother married James' father, when Kendall was five years old, James was nine and Katie was three. When James was seventeen, Mr and Mrs Diamond were coming home from vacation and they were in an unfortunate car accident. The children weren't with them, so they were alright. All of them were a wreak. They wouldn't talk, eat, anything. That's when I joined. Kendall was the one who first warmed up to me and he was the one to finally get the others through the whole ordeal. Since Kendall was only thirteen at that time and James and Katie still had their mother, Brooke Diamond, she took her children in, but she refused to take in Kendall. They only other option for him was the foster system. It was a hard time for the family and Kendall, at that time, was willing to go, if it meant that James and Katie would be alright.

"But, James wouldn't allow it. He fought his mother about it and was ready to make him stay at her house, no matter what she said. When James finally turned eighteen in filed for legal custody over Kendall, so he was never actually put into the foster system. James and Brook still fight over it, and Brooke was ready to kick James out of the house for defying her. You see, Brooke didn't like Jennifer, she was Kendall's mother and she settled to exert her anger on her through him, so you see why things weren't going very well for Kendall. However, never once did Kendall complain, he just adjusted with is surroundings and for that I admire him.

"Anyway, Brooke was about to kick James out but her company wasn't doing very well and she propositioned that if James started working for her, then she would help James financially and Kendall could stay. James said yes and he got his wish. You see, James always wanted to be a singer, but being the face of Diamond Cosmetics, wasn't bad either, considering he still kept his family and you will notice that Mr Diamond really appreciates _himself. _He loves his family, but can be a little narcissistic.

"Well, Brooke travels far too often and that was one of the reasons why Jack Diamond, James' father got sole custody of Ms Katie and when James filled for custody over Kendall, he also filled for custody over Katie and they have been living in this house since. James is the current acting CEO of Diamond Cosmetics, he might only be 21, but he knows the business like he knows his hair…you'll understand what I mean once you get to know him and Kendall is a great hockey player. And Katie, she's the smart one. Well, all of them are smart, but Katie, she's something else completely. She's far more mature for her age than any 15 year old I have met. I think you two will get along well."

"Wow." Was all he could say. This family had really been through a lot and I needed someone who would stick by them and she seemed like the right fit. "They've been through a lot. I…I don't know what to say." He said giving me a look of empathy. Tears were in his eyes, like he had lived the experience with them. "I…I'll take care of them. I promise."

That was enough to win me over.

"Um…Is there anything else I should know about them, um… habits, preferences, foods, allergies?" he questioned, wiping his tears away.

"Yes, Ms Katie and Mr James are lactose intolerant, Mr Kendall has asthma and he forgets his inhaler sometimes, so if you look in the drawers, you will find his inhaler. Mr James made it a point that there should be an inhaler in every room in the house, you see when the accident occurred, Kendall got a severe asthma attack and it almost killed him. They couldn't find his inhaler and Mr James had to cut Kendall's throat with instructions from 911. And a few times afterwards, Kendall had misplaced his inhaler. From then onwards, Mr James made sure that everyone in the family carried an inhaler for Mr Kendall."

Carlos chuckled and opened one of the kitchen drawers and she found one of the few dozen inhalers. "Mr James and Mr Kendall are very close, aren't they?" He asked

"They are. Ms Katie and I think that they have feelings for each other, but are too afraid to admit it to each other." He's going to figure this out, even without me telling her, so why not?

"I see." He said simply.=, with a little smile.

"So, you aren't bothered by this revelation?" I asked, if there was going to be a problem, I needed to know now.

"No. They aren't related and I've been in my fair share of taboo relationships, so I get how they feel." He answered.

I gave him a smile, continuing the tour of the house.

**Line Break**

"Sebastian! We're home!" Called Kendall and Katie. They came into the Kitchen, like they always did and took a seat on the counter.

"How was school?" I asked.

"Same ole, same ole" They answered in unison. If I didn't know any better, I'd think that they were the ones that were blood related.

I quirked an eyebrow.

"Okay fine…WE WON!" yelled Kendall "We are going to the championships!"

"Shouldn't you be with your team mates celebrating?"

"Um…about that….they are coming over in an hour." He said, giving me a pleading look _help me, please! _

"The usual?" I asked

"Pleases?"

"You don't even have to ask." I said giving him a smile.

"Thank you!" He said, giving me a big grin.

"An you , Ms Katie?"

"I'm FRESHMAN CLASS PRESIDENT!" She yelled.

"And I suppose that your friends are also coming over to celebrate?" I questioned.

She gave me her best puppy eyes and pouted.

I sighed and smiled at her, I see why James can never say no to her.

"Do I also have one hour?"

She nodded.

"I guess it's a good thing that it's Friday. Well, that's good. Now, may I introduce you to Carlos Garcia. He will be the new Butler from now on."

**Kendall's POV**

The new butler, Carlos walked into the kitchen with an apron on. He was young and hot! Not as hot as James, but still hot.

"Hi, I'm Carlos Garcia!" said the young man. He was full of energy and was smiling wide.

"Hi, I'm Kendall." I waved

"I'm Katie." She said, waving to him as well.

"Nice to meet the two of you." Carlos said, extending a hand to Katie first and then to me.

"You too." Said Katie and I together, we do that a lot.

"Now, I'll be training Carlos, please be kind to him…I don't want a repeat of what happened to the last butler." Sebastian said, in a warning tone.

Both Katie and I 'eeped.' Sebastian was a 100 times scarier that James and he knew how to get his revenge, without ever getting into trouble. I looked at Carlos who had an amused smirk on his face.

"What happened to the last butler?" he asked.

"These two shot him with spit balls, then hacked into his social media account, saying the most ridiculous things and then they finally bombed his room with a stick bomb." Sebastian explained.

Instead of looking terrified, Carlos burst out laughing…Why was he finding this so amusing? "What's so funny?" I asked.

"HaHaHa! It's just this family seems kind of like a TV comedy. HaHaHa! I think I am going to enjoy working here. If you guys don't mind, I would love to help you two pull pranks on others." Carlos said, catching his breath.

"Really?" I asked, surprised. He thought that the new butler would be more like Sebastian and discourage this type of behaviour.

"Yeah, why not…I won't get fired, right?" Carlos breathed with a smile, wiping away a tear drop.

"As long as you stick with me, James can't do anything." Answered Katie, taking well to the new guy.

"Awe, I feel to accepted." Carlos said, putting his hands to his heart.

Both Katie and I chuckled, Sebastian seemed happy that we were adapting well to the new guy…now it was all on James.

* * *

Thoughts?

Comments?

Love it/Hate it?

ANYTHING?

LOVESPARKLE. did u like it? *Pouty face*

Love you guys

Susuki

Please review :)


	2. Chapter 2

Well it's my Birthday!

Thank you Lovesparke for the birthday wish, I love it :) Th e virtual hug was great!

4ever with Kames- Thank you. I really appreciate it. I hope you like this chapter :)

itsallguchicauseyolo- THANK YOU! I hope yo love this chapter, please review and tell me what I do to improve my english

* * *

Chapter 2

**Kendall's POV**

The party was in full swing! The jocks, the cheerleaders, the nerds…well pretty much everyone I was friends with was there. Katie's friends were also there and they seemed to be having a blast. It helps when you live in a mansion to accommodate so many people. When the guests first started coming Sebastian laid out soda's chips, rolls, sweets, but when there were more people coming, he ordered pizza. He knew there was no way he could feed this many people and it was Carlos' first day, Sebastian probably didn't think he wanted to scare him away.

*Ding Dong*

I went to the door, half the school was already at my house, how many more? Right! My best friend! Did I mention Logan was also on the Hockey team with me? He plays offence, you'd think he was uncoordinated by how small he is and how he always has his nose in a book, but boy can that boy skate and he handles a punk like he handles his exams, which if you haven't already guessed is like a piece of cake.

Logan and I have been best friends since…since my mom remarried James' dad. That was when I was five. Logan and I just connected, his mom remarried his step dad at the same time too, he's actually the successor to Griffin Corp. When his mom remarried, he not only got a CEO step dad, but also got a blond, popular, annoying step sister; Mercedes. We have different theories to why she's named after a car. One of mine is that she was conceived in one and Logan's is that since her dad was materialistic, before he met his mom, the only way he could truly form a bond with his daughter is by identifying her with an expensive car, ergo; Mercedes. Logan was the first one I ever…scratch that the only one I ever told who I was really in love with. I think I've been in love with James since our parents passed away, but Logan thinks that it's a dependence thing, where I get emotionally and psychologically attached to the person because I have been through a trauma…he's not wrong…

"Hi Logie!" I said and invited him in. Logan was wearing a leather jacket and tight skinny jeans. He's been dressing like a bad boy recently. Well, I know why, but it's complicated. You see, Logan also gay. We…um…we actually…um dated. We lasted a month. Yeah, we both learned that we better best friends than boyfriends. A few months back Logan said that he met a guy. He didn't tell me much about the guy, but he did say that he was a few years older than us and that the guy was sending him mixed signals. Logan never told me the name, but a few weeks ago he came crying to me, telling me that the guy moved away and he didn't _even tell him! _

"Hi Ken! Did I miss anything?" He asked me

I turned to the party of Freshmen and seniors, they were having fun, dancing, eating, _not drinking, _and enjoying Friday. I turned back to Logan and shrugged. "Nope, nothing much. Want something to drink?"

"I know where the kitchen is." He replied walking in to my house. He looked good, just because we are best friends didn't mean that we didn't find each other attractive.

"Yeah, cause you almost, practically live here." Kendall said following behind Logan.

**Normal POV**

Logan got to the kitchen door, still talking to Kendall over his shoulder. "Well, I don't want to be at my place, Mercedes got a new boyfriend and I think they're doing pot together." Logan whined.

"Then tell your dad." Kendall suggested.

"Tell dad, get Mercedes in trouble and have her hate me, only to make my life miserable or wait until dad finds out and makes her stop…and I'm blame free…I think I'll go with option numero doz! Thank you very much!"

The clatter of silver wear was heard and both boys turned to see the source of the noise. Carlos was there, wide eyed, his hands trembling. He looked shell shocked…

Logan's eyes also doubled in their size and he mouth gaped open , unable to form words.

"Lo-Logan?" Carlos stuttered.

Logan was shocked, he didn't move, he was frozen and stood their taking in Carlos' presence.

Kendall didn't know what to think. He was in the middle of his kitchen, with Carlos and Logan starting at each other like, they were long lost lovers who hadn't seen each other in a billion years and then it clicked. Logan said he had met someone, but all of a sudden the person had to leave and he didn't say anything to Logan.

"Do you two know each other?" Kendall asked, knowing that Logan was probably paralysed.

With a word or a movement of hesitation, Logan flew across the room, his body lunging at the muscular Latino. Logan held on to Carlos as tightly as he could. So tight that he probably left marks on the muscular man. Carlos recuperated the exact intensity of those emotions. His hands gogin around Logan's slim waist, holding him close.

Logan then abruptly held Carlos from arm's length. Looking at the Latino, his eyes almost watering. He looked Carlos up and down, making sure that it was in fact him. And then, without a hit of warning.

SLAP!

And then Logan brought Carlos back into his arms. He nuzzled into Carlos' neck and took a deep breath. "Why didn't you tell me?" Logan spoke into Carlos' neck.

"It was too hard…" Carlos spoke in a whisper. He didn't even flinch when Logan slapped him, just took it.

"I missed you." Logan said, burying himself further into Carlos' body.

"Logan. Logan. Logan. Logan!" Carlos chanted, as he felt Logan tighten his body around him.

"I missed you." Logan said again. This time Carlos lifted Logan by the ass and Logan in turn, wrapped his legs around Carlos' waist. Logan let himself be lifted by Carlos and Carlos just held on to him.

"Logan."

"I love you."

Carlos' hug strengthened as he held the young brunette boy closer into himself. "I w-want to say it too…but you kno…w" Carlos stuttered.

"I turned 18 two weeks after you left, you doof." Logan muttered. "You couldn't wait two weeks?"

Carlos let out a little chuckle and hugged Logan even tighter. "I love you too."

Logan leaned back, looking at Carlos and then went in for a kiss. A kiss so sweet and so teasing, that took their breath away. Logan reluctantly pulled back, only to have Carlos move with him and re-join their lips. They kissed with all their desire, paradise filling their surroundings . When the need for air became too prominent, the finally parted.

"You finally said it." Logan said, joining their foreheads.

"I finally did." Carlos said smiling at Logan's cuteness.

"Are you staying this time?"

"Are you okay with this?"

"With what?" Logan asked genuinely curious.

"With me being a measly butler and you being a young master…"

"Um…Have you met Kendall? He's in love with his step brother! I think we have it easy." Logan retorted.

Carlos chuckled and went back to kiss his boyfriend.

"LOGAN!" Kendall yelled, completely in disbelief. He shattered the two love bird's reunion, making them come down from their own worlds.

Carlos reluctantly parted with Logan and looked over at Kendall. Carlos loosened his grip, letting Logan's feet touch the ground. Kendall could hear Logan whimper at the loss. Carlos tried to compose himself, not wanting his job to be taken from and not wanting to be away from Logan. Logan sighed, forgetting that Kendall was in the room. He took Carlos hand in his and smiled at his boyfriend.

"Oops?" Logan tried, shrugging his shoulders, but still touching Carlos' hand.

"Oops? Oops? I've only known the guy for two hours and you tell him my biggest secret! Some best friend you are!"

"Sorry Kenny, I don't keep secrets from my boyfriend and well, if Katie and Sebastian could figure it out, it was only a matter of time before Carlos did too."

"Um…Sebastian already told me…" Carlos said scratching the back of his head, while the other moved to it was wrapped around Logan's waist.

Kendall was scared, his heart was pounding and the muscles in his chest were constricting…Logan saw, because he was going to be a future doctor and because he's been there when Kendall go this first asthma attack to see the sign early on. Logan opened one of the many kitchen drawers to find one of Kendall's inhalers and forced the blonde boy to take a deep breath with it.

Kendall sucked in the medicine and he coughed at the lack of air. He was panting, trying to get his heart rate back to normal. "T-Thanks." Kendall managed

"What are best friends for?" Logan said rubbing an encouraging hand over Kendall's back.

"So Carlos is the guy you've been weeping over?" Kendall asked. That earned him a smack on the upside of his head from Logan. "Ow!" Logan gave Kendall a kitty glare only to hear Carlos chuckling.

"What's so funny?" Asked another voice from the kitchen door. It was Katie.

"Logan and Carlos are dating." Kendall said simply, earning yet another smack from Logan. "Dude, OW!" Kendall yelled.

Katie rolled her eyes "All the cute ones are gay." She huffed. "So Carlos, did Sebastian tell you about my big brothers?"

"KATIE!" Kendall yelled

"Yeah." Carlos replied with a soft smile.

"It's a secret! Guys S.E.C.R.E.T. SECRET! You guys don't see me going around tell everyone your secrets!"

"Carlos is family now and what secret? One look and everyone knows how you feel about James… except James. I tell it's a wonder how he manages Diamond Cosmetics, cause he's completely oblivious to the obvious." Katie said.

Carlos awed, because the Diamonds had taken him into their hearts without a hesitation and no one other than Logan had done that…it was nice to finally be accepted somewhere. "Thank you Katie."

"For what?" Katie asked.

"Family." Carlos said. "I don't have any here…well not any more…Thank you."

"Ahem" Logan said.

"We're family now?" Carlos asked, surprised.

"Duh!" Logan said, giving his boyfriend a peck on the cheeks. Carlos blushed and he felt tears stain his eyes. "You'll always have me for as long as you want me." Logan said.

"I'll always want you." Carlos said, letting a tear drop from his eyes. Logan kissed it away, while Carlos found the opportunity to reconnect their lips once more.

"I'm just stating the truth." Katie called and went to the fridge.

Logan let go of the kiss and smiled at Carlos. "She's like an onion; you have to peel her back, a layer at a time." Logan whispered.

Carlos nodded in understanding, but deep inside he felt like he belonged again.

"You guys are 'great' friends." Kendall said rolling his eyes and almost in tears. "This is serious. Please, please don't let James know." He begged.

"I have money riding on this; no way in hell I'm saying anything." Katie said, grabbing a soda from the fridge.

"I still haven't met James, I can't play." Carlos pouted. Logan saw and took pity at his boyfriend and rubbed small circles on his back, soothing the Latino, indulging him.

"Oh God! Please not you too." Kendall begged. He slumped his body down onto the counter and fake wept. The door to the Kitchen opened and walked in Sebastian.

"Did I miss anything?" he asked, his eyes going from Logan and Carlos to Kendall on the counter, on the verge of tears.

"Logan and Carlos are dating, apparently. And Kendall's having a break down because we all know that he likes big brother." Katie said simply

"Oh, well hopefully James will figure it out." Sebastian said, nodding his head.

"Wait, what's Sebastian betting?" Logan asked.

"That big brother confesses to Kendall first." Katie explained.

"Ahh." Logan said.

"Why do you guys think he has even an inkling of feeling towards me?" Kendall cried from the counter.

"BECAUSE HE DOES!" said Logan, Katie and Sebastian in unison.

Kendall pushed himself up from the counter and looked at the three of them, pulling up his nose and scrunching up his thick eyebrows. "You guys think so?"

"God, both of you are blind." Katie said, her eyes widening in frustration.

"But I'm his brother."

"No, you are his step brother." Katie said.

"Yes, no blood relation what so ever." Sebastian added.

"But he treats me like a brother." Kendall protested.

"He treats you like you are his world." Katie said,

"He does the same for you." Kendall reminded

"He dates people who look like you."

"That was one person. Jo!" Kendall said.

"And he was with her the longest! AND STILL WITH HER!" Katie retorted.

"So? That proves nothing! It only proves that he doesn't love ME!"

"He became the CEO of Diamond Cosmetics for you!" Katie yelled.

Kendall fell silent. He knew that James wanted to be a singer and be famous, and with the things that happened he had to start to work for his mom. Yeah, Kendall felt bad about it, but at the same time, he felt happy, that James cared so much, enough to give up his dream…

The back door turned and clicked.

All eyes went to the door to see who was to enter…

In came a pair of long pale legs, fitted into a mini red dress, and on top sat a neat mess of curly blonde hair. Jo Tyler. Yeah. James and Jo were still dating, another thing Kendall was depressed about. Oh and did he mention…James was probably straight! See, another reason why James would never go for Kendall.

James followed behind Jo and looked at his little family, who were gathered around the kitchen. He smiled at them, listening to the music and amount of noise coming from the house, he figured. "Both of you win?" he asked, looking like a proud father.

"Yep!" said Katie and Kendall in unison.

"Ahaha. Good for you! The party sounds sick!" James said.

"Jamie Boo!" Jo whined, acting all babyish and pouty. "Tell them!"

"Now? Shouldn't we do this, when the house it quieter?"

"Jaaaamie Boooo. I want all of us to hear the good news!" She said.

"Okay." James smiled at Jo and that just make Kendall feel sicker and gross. "Guys." James said looking at his small family. "Jo and I are getting married!" he announced.

Katie's mouth flew open, her head slinked under, her soda almost dropping from her hands. "What!" She yelled.

Logan and Sebastian, remained silent, while Carlos was trying to figure out who Jo was and wondering if Kendall was going to go into another asthma attack. He turned to Kendall and sure enough, he saw that the blonde had his inhaler to his mouth.

"Are you serious?" Katie said. For some reason, she was the only one brave enough to say anything in this situation.

"Yes." James said, smiling at Jo.

"You're only 21." Said Katie.

"So? Love knows no age." Jo retorted.

"Stay out of this blondie." Snapped Katie

"Katie!" James yelled.

"What?!" Katie screamed back.

"Apologize, now." James said firmly.

"You know what. Yeah, I am sorry. I'm sorry that my brother is a blind idiot!" Katie said and stomped up the back stairs to her room. Kendall saw Katie's reaction and he had a feeling he knew what this was about. He gave James a sorry look, putting his inhaler into his pocket and following her upstairs.

"I apologize for her behaviour." James said turning to Jo.

Jo sighed dramatically. "Does she not like me?" Jo asked.

"No, I think she has some abandonment issues…" James said, thinking that that was the most likely reason. He thought that Katie thought that James was being stolen by Jo or that her family was being threatened. "it's okay, she'll come to." He assured.

"I hope so." Jo said.

James turned to Logan, Sebastian and Carlos, who were still silent and just staring at him. James noticed Carlos and wasn't sure who he was. Sebastian noticed that look of uncertainty and spoke first. "Sir, this is Carlos. He's my replacement."

"Oh. Hi Carlos." James greeted, moving forward to take Carlos' hand.

"Nice to meet you, sir." He greeted. Carlos still wanted to be polite, even if Kendall was his boyfriends' best friend, he needed this job. But he still loved Logan more. This family was interesting and Carlos knew he was going to be in for a treat.

**Line Break**

Kendall followed Katie to her room and wedged his foot between the door and the frame and regretting it the very second Katie decided to swing the door shut with all the force her little body had, with was more than you'd expect.

"Katie! OW!" Kendall said, walking in and gently shutting the door behind him. He walked to Katie's bed and sat down, as she plopped on her bed, face first. Kendall sighed and looked at his baby sister in worry. "Hey."

Katie took a deep breath and slammed her head back into her pillow and SCREAMED. Kendall winced at the sound she was making and hoping she didn't get a sore throat in the morning. When she was done, she just kept her head buried in the feathered lump, not moving anything.

"You feel better?" Kendall asked.

"Mo" Katie said into her pillow.

"Wanna talk about it?" Kendall asked.

In one quick move, Katie turned her body and sat straight up, looking Kendall straight in the eyes. Her eyes were lined with a fresh coat of tears and her lips were trembling. "Doesn't it bother you?" Katie asked.

"What?" Kendall said, shrugging it off.

"He's getting married." She said, crossing her hands in front of her chest and biting back sobs.

"That's what straight guys do." Kendall said shrugging.

"But, he loves you."

"And he loves you. Baby sister, the type of love I have for him is different from the type of love he has from me. We can't help that."

"She's not right for him." Katie said, in an angry tone, frowning her eyebrows.

"Why not?"

"She's needy, always calling his Jamie Boo, always shopping and sure she's nice, but she's not you." Katie whispered. "I don't want you to go."

Kendall now understood the real reason for his baby sister's sudden outburst. He scooted closer and pulled her into his chest, breathing in her smell and holding her tight. Katie finally let go of her strong exterior and was fully crying into Kendall's chest, clawing onto him, making sure he was still there.

"You and James are all I have left… my own mother doesn't want me. P-Please *hick* P-p-p-please don't leave." Katie cried.

Kendall shhhed her and let her cry, while patting her hair and just holding her. "Shh. I'm still here. I'm not going anywhere." He soothed and she just kept crying.

"Why can't-t-t-t… W-why can't he s-see?" Katie cried.

"Cause he doesn't baby sister."

"H-h-he's only 21. Who gets married when they are 21?!"

"People who are in love."

"Yeah, that or s-she's pregnant. T-Th-Think about it K-Kendall. This is James, the guy who always dumps the girl." Katie said, finally getting a hold of herself.

"Don't say that." Kendall, said, still trying to protect his _brother. _"They love each other. I'm sure she's not pregnant."

"Then why else is he doing it? She has to be forcing him somehow!" Katie said.

Kendall sighed, not knowing what to do. "Katie. He's happy. Let him be happy."

"But you're miserable!"

"And so will you be if you don't go an apologize to her." Kendall said, changing the subject "And him."

Katie crossed her arms over her chest again. "But what I said was true!"

"But hurtful."

"The truth is not hurtful."

"Katie." Kendall said in t a warning tone.

Katie slumped back into her bed, frowning. Then all of a sudden it was like a light bulb clicked and she had a master plan. "If he can find someone else. SO can YOU!" She said pointing at him.

"I don't like this…"

"Oh big brother, you just leave it all to me." Katie said smirking.

* * *

As a birthday present to me, please review:)

Love Susuki


	3. Chapter 3

Hi!

LoveSparkle- Thank you , as always :)

GrayAngel13- ahahha, I'm excited too

annabellex2 - you will see more James in this chapter :)

hiddensecretxc - you were actually right on time. Thank you for the birthday wish :)

4ever with Kames - Awe :) Thank you, that song was beautiful ;) Hope you get your wish

happytears5 - Sweetie, my Kames heart hurts too

itsallguchicauseyolo0 ahhahah, it's fine, as long as you reviewed, it's al good :)

**Chapter 3**

**Katie's POV**

"Gentlemen, we are here for a cause. A cause so great and so important than-.."

"Katie, what's this about?" Asked Logan, interrupting my motivational speech.

"I'm getting there." I gruffed. "We are here to help my two idiotic brothers."

"Miss Katie, James is getting married and as much displeasure it might cause you and us…it's his life and we cannot interfere with it and I assume that he's in love with Ms Josephine if he's marrying her." Sebastian said.

I had them all in the Kitchen. Sebastian was teaching Carlos how to cook a lactose free lasagne and Logan was there to supposedly 'hang out' with Kendall, who was not home…boy, he's got it bad for Carlos. But at least two morons got each other, now to get the other two into each other's arms.

"Sebastian, you and I both know that James is just running away… I mean have you seen Jo! She's like a female version of Kendall! And you've seen the girls he goes out with, most of them are brunettes!" I retorted.

"Katie, James doesn't have a type. For as long as I've known him, he'll date anyone who's living, breathing and has two feet." Logan retorted.

"Okay, that wasn't his finest moment, but after mom and dad died, he changed. He stopped being a douche and manned up. And I know he has feelings for Kendall…"

"And you think that he doesn't realize it?" Came Carlos' voice. All the attention went to him, the only person who was silently listening to everything.

"As a matter of fact, I do." I stated.

"You know, when Logan and I first met, I was just starting out as the gardener at his place. The first time I saw him, I thought he was shy and cute and dorky…"

"CARLOS!" Logan said, with hurt filling his eyes and he started biting his lips, his eyes tearing a little.

"NO! I meant that in a good way! That's what I love about you!" Carlos tried. He made his way to Logan and hugged the smaller boy and Logan in turn clung his body to the muscular butler and comforted him. "I love you. I love everything about you, your dorkyness and all."

Logan buried his face into Carlos' chest and Sebastian smiled at the sight and I rolled my eyes. Seriously, how is it that dorky Hortense Logan Mitchell got a guy before Kendall freaking Knight? Argh! The guy he had wanted has always been right in front of him and he doesn't to a damn thing! Mom, dad, if you are up there, do you see what I'm dealing with? There's too much testosterone in this house!

"Yeah, yeah, good for you. Can we get back at the topic at hand, please?" I asked.

Carlos and Logan snapped out of their own little world and their own longing gazes were cute, sweet, but getting on my nerves, when I see James and Kendall like that, I'll stop getting annoyed. Carlos straightened himself and Logan turned scarlet, the colour reaching to his head and then to his ears. I honestly think that they should be videotaped and then be shown how icky they are together. I love Logan and I'm warming up to Carlos, but argh! My life is about to be ruined by James marrying Jo! And I swear on my life that he doesn't love her. Don't ask me how I know, but I have this feeling in my gut. Call it a sister's intuition.

"Ri-right. Sorry. What I am saying is that, when I realized that I was starting to develop feelings for him, I tried to um…'avoid' him and it worked, to a certain extent. But, then he started bringing this guy back home." Carlos started, feeling uncomfortable and out of the corner of my eyes, I could see Logan blush. It looked like something he was really not proud of, but it worked and I have a feeling I know how this story ends. "He was there, whenever I was there and soon, it started to hurt. I thought it was good that Logan was…focusing his 'attention' elsewhere, because honestly, I'm five years older than him and he was sixteen at that time. But, one day, I got to work a little late and I heard yelling coming from his room…and…well…" Carlos stuttered, he didn't know how he was going to say any-more of the story.

"Basically, the guy I was dating, or 'pretending' to date was getting tired of just making out and he wanted more. Carlos came and found me and then after another two months and continuous begging, demanding and flirting, he finally admitted that he was jealous." Logan said, looking directly at Carlos with little daggers conveying how the Latino should have acted on his feelings a long time ago and not have waited so long. "We started dating. Until, a few months ago, when I got home, I found out that he had quit and I couldn't ask mom or dad or anyone where he was." Logan finished, his body going stiff and sadder.

"Why'd you leave?" I asked, before I could stop myself.

"He…" Logan started.

"I was scared." Carlos said, forgetting about me and Sebastian, his only focus was on Logan and Logan alone. "Logie, you're so smart and sweet, gorgeous and you have your whole entire life ahead of you. I'm just a domestic worker at best, I didn't even finish school. My parents came here from Mexico and when they got deported, this was what I had left. Look Logan, I know you aren't a child anymore, but I never meant to hurt you, it's just that I want you to have a bright future; I don't want to hold you back. I love you too much to do that." Carlos said.

I was taken aback. Wow. These two have been through so much. Wow.

"You don't leave the people you love, you doof." Logan said, his eyes filling with tears. "You talk to them and you work things out together and you don't underestimate the other person." Logan said sternly,, looking at Carlos with all the fierce might I only knew he had when studying.

"I-" Carlos started, his head was fell and his body trembled. He brought his tanned hands to cover his face and his previous demur of strong and fearless was broken, he cried softly. Logan softened his looks. He turned to us, giving us an apologetic look.

"Sorry guys, I'm going to take Carlos away for a bit." Logan said and took his hot man away, to Carlos' room.. or wherever. I turned my focus to Sebastian, who was also staring at them, but then turned his focus when I was looking at him.

"Miss Katie, I think you should make James make the first move." Sebastian suggested.

"He's already getting married, I think we are beyond the first move." I said.

"No. I mean like what Logan did with Carlos. I think it's time that Kendall came out." He said

"But, then wouldn't Kendall be making the first move?" I asked. Giving him a questioning look.

"Technically yes, but I'm not asking Kendall to confess his feelings first, I'm suggesting we get Kendall a boyfriend and get James riled up enough for him to do something or say something." Sebastian said, his eyes and mouth giving a suggestive idea.

"So…make James jealous?" I asked.

"I never said anything." Sebastian said, going back to his cooking.

"I'm going to miss you. You're leaving me with two idiots here." I said, giving him my best puppy pout.

"I'm going to miss you, too. If they ever annoy you enough, you can always come and stay with me." He offered.

"I think I will take you up on that. But who's going to be the fake boyfriend?" I asked. Knowing Kendall, he'll insist that there's no one out there for him.

"Well, maybe Carlos or Logan know a few young men, who Kendall might like or…I can't believe I'm even suggesting this, but I have a godson. He looks almost like James and he's gay."

"Ring him up." I said, all too eagerly

"Are you sure?"

"As sure as I'll ever be. Now to just tell Kendall and get him to agree." I said.

"Easier said than done." Sebastian piped in.

"Exactly."

**Line Break**

**Kendall's POV**

**"**WHAT?!" I asked.

"Look, all you need to do is come out and have a 'fake' boyfriend" Katie said, nonchalantly.

"Why?!" I asked, still confused with this situation. I come back from calming myself down, to only return to the very people who stress me out.

"So that James sees that he's jealous and that you can't wait forever for him and so that he realizes his feelings for you." Katie says, like it's the most obvious thing in the world.

"Katie, he's getting married. He wouldn't be doing that if it wasn't because he loved Jo. He doesn't see me more than a brother and you know it. You need to let that thought go and move on."

"Is that what you are doing? Moving on?" she asked.

"Yes."

"Kendall, I know you are hurting inside. I know you are hiding it. Come on, please. Please just do this, just come out and just for once follow my plan and see where things lead." Katie begged.

She knows me too well. "Look baby sis, I know you think this is going to work, but trust me. There's no point. He's straight and he's getting married, you need to come to terms with that and me coming out isn't going to help."

"What if you came out and said you have a boyfriend?" Katie asked, completely ignoring my earlier statement.

"Katie, there's no one I want to date!" I said, frustrated.

"What if I find you someone?" Katie suggested.

"What part of- wait who?" Kendall asked, his thick eyebrows going up in question.

"Sebastian's Godson..." Katie said, a little weakly.

"What! I don't even know him!" I yelled. James wasn't home, so why not?

"Stop screaming! He's-" Katie said.

"Well hello." Said a voice coming from the door. I turned to the voice and oh my god, there stood a young looking man, who could be almost as handsome as James Diamond. He had the exact same chocolate brown locks, tanned skin as a certain Adonis I knew, but with greener eyes and a smirker smile. His body was well built and his height almost matched James'. He was wow.

"Kendall, you're drooling." Katie said and I immediately closed my moth, wiping away the excess saliva that had gathered on the side of my mouth. After I was presentable, Katie turned to the Adonis and smiled. "Kendall, this is Jett Stetson and he's going to be your fake boyfriend."

"Huh?" Was all I managed to say. "Wait, what's in it for you?" I asked suspiciously.

"Acting experience." Jett said smoothly, flashing his pearly white teeth at me.

I quirked an eyebrow and then turned to Katie. I let out a sigh, I can't believe I'm about to do this. "When do I come out?"

**Line Break**

Normal POV

One week later.

According to whoever told them, James had organized his engagement party to be held in two weeks, and the wedding would follow a short six months later. Katie was still furious and was not on speaking terms with James at all. Kendall was the monkey in the middle sending messages from one to the other, trying to comfort one while the other raged. He didn't know what to do, he just wanted everyone in his family happy and Katie was proving that to be a hard. Right now, Kendall was in James' study, doing his homework, while reassuring James that Katie wasn't going to do anything rash, _too late._ He thought.

"But she's never acted like this!" James says in defeat. He's on his oversized black leather chair, on his laptop, typing away while talking to Kendall. It had been the eight time this week that Katie would walk the opposite direction of which James was headed, she wouldn't even eat dinner with him or watch TV or help him with his stock! And that girl knew her stocks. James even asked Kendall if he's ask Katie if she wanted to play a game of poker, with him, Kendall and Sebastian and she replied saying that she's love to, except without the guy who was about to tear this family apart to Kendall, to told James that She wasn't in the mood.

"She's 15, up until now she's been the only girl in your life, now you bring this other women and she feels like she's being replaced." Kendall said, reciting perfectly what Katie had told him to say. Seriously was there something this girl couldn't do?

"What?! No! That could never happen! Katie will always be the number one girl in my heart!" James said in a panic.

"Do you really want Jo to hear that?" Kendall said rolling his eyes. Wondering what did he see in this guy?

"Um…I guess not?" James said , ore or a question than a statement.

Kendall let out a sigh, something was bugging James and it was bugging Kendall too, he just had to ask and he knew that Katie really wanted to know and tonight was also the night Kendall was going to 'come out.' "James, why are you really getting married?"

"Huh?" James said, taking a minute to register the question. "B-Because I l-love her." James said, in a pained tone.

"You are really bad at lying. I see you cringe every time she calls you Jamie Poo." Kendall said.

"Look, Kendall. I know I have a 'reputation'." James began.

Kendall snorted at that and was immediately glared upon. He mumbled a sorry and went back to listening to James explain.

"But, I think that what I have with Jo, will work out." James said, choosing his words carefully.

"What do you mean 'will work out?'" Kendall retorted. "Aren't you supposed to be in love with her, if you're marrying her?" Kendall asked, This whole time he was telling Katie that James and Jo were getting married because they loved each other, but here James was, not a 100% sure what he wanted and acting more confused than when he was drunk.

"Um…" James said, not knowing what to say. He didn't like lying to Kendall, but he really didn't want Kendall to know the reason he was actually marrying Jo.

"Do you love her?" Kendall asked, in a harsher tone.

"Y-yes." Sure, James loved her, in a friendly way…

"Does she make you happy?"

"S-sure." James said.

Kendall sighed again, James wasn't being truthful and it was getting annoying. "If you don't really love her, you are just giving Katie more reason to dislike her." Kendall said.

And as if on cue, Kendall got a text message, from his _boyfriend. _It was actually Katie, telling Kendall it was time.

***Beep***

_Hi Big bro,_

_Act all goofy and smiley and oblivious, text back and be suspicious, if he continues to push, tell him. I heard what he said. Told u, he didn't love her._

_Xoxo baby sis._

Kendall smiled at how Katie had decided to sigh the text and as she requestion, he acted all goofy, giggling and smiling like an idiot. He was nodding his head as he pretended to read an extremely long text. And while James wasn't looking, Kendall pinched his cheeks, so that it looked like he was blushing, then giggled obnoxiously again, so that James could see that he was blushing.

"Who're you texting?" James asked, suspicious and maybe a hit of jealousy. _Or brotherly concern, _thought Kendall.

"Um…nobody." Kendall said, all innocently. It was a cute sight to see; the blonde blushing and smiling, obviously enjoying himself. Kendall sent a text to Katie;

_Fine you were right, but I'm acting like a complete idiot! Thx a lot! This is getting pathetic!_

_Xoxo Big Bro_

_PS, I'm never listening to u again._

***Sent***

Kendall hit sent and started giggling again. Immediately a reply came his way.

***Beep***

_Hi Big Bro,_

_Are you really not enjoying this? Making him jealous?_

_Xoxo baby sis._

Kendall Internally sighed, but again, giggled out loud. He was really getting tired of this giggling shit.

_Baby sis, he'll only be jealous, if he was into me and not getting married._

Xoxo Big Bro.

***Sent***

Again, he giggled.

***Beep***

_Just giggle some more and smile really wide and tell him u're going to go to ur room._

_Baby Sis._

And that's exactly what Kendall did. Mentally, he was cursing Katie's unnatural obsession with him trying to get James.

"Seriously, who are you talking to? I haven't seen you act like such a girl since…ever." James said, a little pissed that someone else was holding onto Kendall's attention, when the blonde was supposed to be here listening and helping him!

"Oh, it's just a friend." Kendall said naturally, a wide grin plastered on his face.

"Really? A friend? Cause the last time I check, Logan never made you giggling like that." James retorted.

"It's not Logan." Kendall said back, a smirk on his face.

"Then why can't you tell me the name of his 'friend'?" James said, adding air quotes around friend.

"Because…" Kendall took a deep breath. "James. I think we need to have a talk." Kendall said, cautiously. James sat down on the sofa, next to Kendall and gave the blonde his undivided attention.

"Okay." Kendall started. "I, um, met someone." He said, trying to hype it up.

"That's great! Was that her?" James said, excitedly. His face broke into a wide grin.

"James, listen." Kendall said, annoyed that the brunette was jumping to conclusions. "Yes, it was them, but this is important." Kendall took in a deep breath and closed his eyes. "They're not a girl." Kendall slowly opened his eyes and before him, sat a motionless James. The grin was imprinted on his face and he wasn't moving, at all. "James?" Kendall said.

Still, he didn't move. Kendall knew this might happen, a small part of him always feared what the tall, and brunette would do once he found out that Kendall was gay. Would he throw him out? Would be forget about the blonde? All this thoughts ran through Kendall's head and slow, a prickle of self-hatred laboured into Kendall's chest constricting him, causing angst emotions of abandonment to rise to his heart, withering Kendall's confidence away. His eyes started to sting and he knew he was only seconds away from a complete breakdown.

"J-James…Please say something." He said, his voice shaking, trying his hardest to keep the tears at bay.

"Are you dating…him?" James said, his face still holding that plastered grin, but his eyes emotionless.

Kendall knew what he had to do. He nodded his head and waited for James to respond. If James was going to throw his out, then at least, he'd know that he never actually had a chance with James. "Yes." Was all Kendall managed to say.

"How long?" James said, shifting his body a little, so that he was more comfortable and the grin on his face slowly disappeared.

"A while." Kendall said. He couldn't tell him the truth!

"How long?" James asked again, this time in a more demanding tone.

"A couple of weeks." Kendall said, it wasn't entirely false.

James nodded, in quiet contemplation.

"J-James…a-are you m-mad?" Kendall asked and he really couldn't handle it. If James rejected him, then that would be the end of him. Kendall soon broke into a hysterical sob, crying and saying 'sorry' and 'I can't help the way I feel' and a whole bunch of heart clenching words that just made James realize what an ass he was being when Kendall confided in him.

"Hey, hey, no tears." James said, moving closer to Kendall, holding the blonde close, so he could hold the blonde to his chest, just like they used to when they were younger was sad. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to act like that. I was just surprised." James said soothingly.

"Y-you *hick* don't hate me?" Kendall asked, through tear stained eyes, unable to contain a twitching smile appearing on his lips.

"I could never hate you, Kendy. I love you." James said, kissing the upside of Kendall's temple. For one minute, just one minute, Kendall wanted that 'I love you' to be more than a brotherly love. He wanted it to be real, like affection, real 'love.'

"Really?" Kendall asked still tears dropping from his face.

James moved forward and wiped the tears away. He held on to Kendall and kiss his temple again, not realizing the touch caused shivers of pleasure to slide down Kendall's spine. "Really. You're my baby brother. Of course, I love you and if you like boys, you are still the same Ken-doll, I know." James said, with a loving smile.

Immediately Kendall's world came crashing down. 'Baby brother.' That's all he was, that was all he was ever going to be. He could never have James, not Jo had already proven that, now he was just torturing himself. There was no way James saw Kendall anymore than a brother and he had proof. Kendall bit back more tears, threatening to fall from his eyes. He looked at James' face and just nodded, not wanting to give himself away. "Thank you." He said.

"Now no more tears." James said. Pulling Kendall to arm's length. "I want to meet this guy." James said. Katie knew how protective James was over Kendall and her, so she knew that as soon as Kendall told James, he would want to meet this new guy and she was right.

"Are you sure?" Kendall asked. He didn't want to do this anymore, there was no point…but he knew Katie would go ballistic on him.

"Yeah. Text him or call him, ask him to come over." James said.

"When?" Kendal asked.

"I have half day tomorrow, ask him to come over for a late lunch." James said.

"Sure." Kendall replied, composing himself and trying to get out of James' embrace.

**Line Break**

**Kendall's POV**

"I told you! I told you! He doesn't _love me. _He sees me nothing more than a brother! He said _'You're my baby brother. Of course, I love you'!_ He doesn't have feelings for me!" I raged. I was in Katie room and, don't worry it was sound proof, and I could go full out ballistic here. Katie was on her bed, texting Jett and telling him the details. It was weird, I was supposed to be dating this guy, but it seemed like he was texting y sister more than he was texting me.

"He's probably just rationalizing his feelings for you by categorizing them with family love, he's probably just confused. Up till now, he's only seen you as Kendall, little step brother. Now, he's seeing that you like boys and you're growing up, of course he's confused." Katie suggested.

"Who are you? Dr. Phil?" I snapped.

"I prefer Dr. Diamond." She said, putting her phone down, grinning at me. "Look Big brother, this is going to take some time, he needs to come to terms with his feelings and in the meantime, we try to make his jealous and try and get Jo out of the picture." Katie said.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Hold up, I agreed to make him jealous, not get rid of Jo! No. No. No. I'm not doing this. This is far enough. Katie I was terrified! I thought he'd kick me out! You should have seen him!" I reasoned.

"I saw, I see all the surveillance on my laptop." She said, turning her laptop towards me, showing me what was happening in every room in our house, except the bathrooms and James' gym. I face palmed myself. Of course she'd done this, she's Katie.

"Why am I not surprised?"

"He'll be here tomorrow. Make sure you act lovey dovey with him. Okay. I know you can, because I've seen you with your other boyfriends. Logan? Really Kendall?" She asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"What?! How do you know that?! That was before we even moved here!" I said, flustered.

"Kendall, I know everything. I also know that you dated that football guy, Dak Zevon and that drama dude, Steve something. They're okay, kind of reminds me of James…" She said, realizing what she said, she did a 'duh!' face and I just face palmed myself again.

"Yeah." I said, when she realized.

"He has feelings for you. I know it and I'm going to find out why the hells he really is marrying Jo. Okay?" Katie asked.

I just nodded and flung myself on her bed. I'm tired, so tired. Why can't this world be normal? Why did I have to be his step brother? Mom, is you're up there, why did you fall for Jack Diamond? I'm in love with his son.

**Line Break**

**James' POV**

Fuck. _Hits the punching bag. _Shit. _Another blow to the battered bag. _Fucking hell. _This time a kick with all his force. _He. _Punch. _Wasn't. _kick. _Supposed. _Right with the knee._ To. _Another punch. _Get a fucking boyfriend. _Another serious of painful punches to the bag where thrown._

What the fuck. He wasn't supposed to get a boyfriend! Specially one, who I've never seen, God knows what they are making my poor, innocent Kenny do. He's still a baby. He's so young. He shouldn't be dating! If that fucking bastard he calls a boyfriend dares hurt him, I'm sending the black ops. Fucking hell. _He pants vigorously, unable to control his anger of his jealousy._

Why is _my _Kendall even doing dating? He's too young. And he's mine! I know I'm not supposed to have these fucked up feelings, but I can't help it. He's more than a brother. He's so much more. But, we're supposed to be family. And I' sure he sees me nothing more than a brother. He was terrified that I'd hate him, there's no fucking way that he even knows that I'm bi.

Fucking Jo. Fucking company. Fucking fuck. I don't even want to get married, especially to that person. "_Jamie Boo" this "Jamie Boo" that. _It's not I need to get married to her. Why'd I even agree?

Fuck! The one person who I have loved whole heartedly all my life and I can't even fucking have him. Dad, if you're up there, what am I supposed to do?

* * *

What'd ya know, James is starting to getting jelly. It's always cute :)

Don't forget to review :) The more you review, the faster I update. Sorry this took me so long :'( I'm so sorry.

OHHHH, Keep on the look out, I should be updating Too young to love, very soon, because I haven't touched that story in, like a month!

Love you guys

Susuki


End file.
